Secrets come out (adopted)
by MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It
Summary: This is Secrets come out by rockyb11120 adopted by me
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets come out (adopted from rockyb12110). I am going to continue this story starting from the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kickin it or Nothing's gonna stop me now by Olivia Holt**

_Chapter 28: Kim's P.O.V _

I quickly go into mine and Jacks' room and sit n the bed. This is it. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell him that we are having another baby. _What if he gets mad _I thought. **NO! Think positive. Don't sike yourself out. You know he loves you and would never want to hurt you **My consicence tells me. Just then Jack comes into the room and says "Hey Kim". _Here goes nothing_

Jacks' P.O.V

As I enter the house I look to see if Kims' here. I heard footsteps so she probably is home. I check the nursery to se if Kim is in there. All I see is my beautiful baby girl sleeping. I check mine and Kims' room and see her sitting on the bed. I say "Hey Kim" as give her a quick kiss. I lay down on the bed and pull her down with me.

She giggles and says "Hey...how was it at the dojo"? I say "It was alright, I guess but it was really tiring". She nodds, but she doesn't say anything. She looks down at her lap and plays with her thumbs. I could tell something is up with her. **Well then ask her you idiot **my consicence tells me. (_Jacks' thoughts, _**Jacks' consicence)**

_What if she doesn't want to talk about it_

**She your wife dumbass. She tells you everything.**

_Oh yeah like she told me about how she was pregnant with Olivia!_

**I thought we were over that. Besides you love your daughter & you almost lost Kim & Olivia in that car accident. So I wouldn't be complaining.**

_I guess your right_

**I always am **

_Shut up! _

**Nope! Now you shut up and talk to your wife**

After that 'talk' with my consience I asked Kim "Are you alright"? She nodds slowly and says "Yeah...Yeah..I uh..I just need to um..tell you something. Something important". I nodd and say "Ok, so what is it. You know that you can tell me anything. Right"? She nodds and says "You know...it's really not that important anymore".

I roll my eyes and say "C'mon Kim. It has to be important if you stuttered about just telling me it's important". She mumbles "You'll probably win't want anything to do with me".

I say while getting a little frustrated "Just tell me what it is Kim". She shakes her head and gets off the bed while saying "I'll just tell you later". Then she starts to leave the room I quickly get up and grab her wrist as she is about to close the door. I whipp her around and say " Kim just tell me what it is already".

She says "I'll tell later ok". I say getting angry "NO KIM! I want you to tell me now"! She says raising her voice "Well maybe I don't want to tell you right now". Then before I could process what was happening my hand collided with her cheek.

Kims' P.O.V

After I said that I felt a hand collide with my cheek and I fell to the ground. I look up at my husband with tears in my eyes and see his shocked expression. He starts to say "Kim-" but I cut him off by shaking my head. I let my tears fall and I get to run well fast walk to my daughters room. Once I get there I start to bawl my eyes out. _I can't believe he did that to me _I thought to myself.

I hear a soft knock on the door and hear a voice that I could recognize (?) anywhere. It was Jacks' voice and he said "Kim" I didn't answer. He continued "Kim I'm so so so sorry" "I wasn't thinking. I never meant to do that to you I'm so sorry Kim". I still didn't say anything I heard him sigh and then he said "When you want to talk to me I'll be here". Then he walked away from the door.

I just sat there crying until I heard Olivia starting to cry. I wipe my tears away but as I do I wince in pain. I pick up Olivia and start rocking her. As I rock her I walk over to the full body mirror and look at my cheek. I had a bruise starting from 1cm above my cheekbone to my jaw line. The bruise was a mixture a black, blue, yellow, and purple.

Olivia wouldn't stop crying so I started to sing to her.

_Hey look out world 'cause here I come_

_I'm burning brigter than the sun_

_You put up walls but I can break 'em_

_Break 'em_

_Fear is not a road blocking my way_

_I don't care what the haters say_

_They don't scare me I'm not shaking _

_And if you think I'm gonna quit _

_Go and cross it off your list_

_I just wanna scream out loud _

_Nothing's gonna stop me now_

_I'm never coming off this cloud_

_So move over, move over, move over_

_You don't wanna mess with me _

_I know who I'm meant to be _

_Nothing's gonna stop me_

_Nothing's gonna stop me now_

I look down to see my beautiful baby girl sleeping. I put her down in her crib and sigh while running a hand through my hair. My face hurts like hell right now. **Go talk to him! You know he would never hurt you on purpose. **My consience did have a point.

After standing in the middle of the room thinking about my husband who WAS acting like a bit of a bastard. I said 'was' because I know he probably didn't mean it. I decided to talk to him. I walked out of my daughter's nursery and checked our bedroom.

He wasn't in there so I went into the living room. I saw on the couch with his hands in his face. I sadly smile to myself and quietly walk over to him. When I reach him I put a hand on his shoulder while sitting down. He takes his hands out of his face and looks at me.

He immeadietly wraps me in a warm hug. He whispers in my ear "I am so sorry Kim". I pull away from the hug and say "It's alright. I know you didn't mean it". He catches a glimpse of my bruise and his eyes widen. He says "Kim, Oh my fuckin god, did I do that to you"?

I nod slowly and say "It's ok-" I get cut off by him saying "It's not ok Kim. I'm fuckin idiot how could I do that to you". I try to say something but he beats me to it by saying "I should go to hell for hitting you". I try again but he says "What was I thinking?! I'm so stupid! I could have-". This time I cut him off with a kiss.

He kisses back and after a minute or 2 we pull away. I say while looking him in the eye "I'm okay Jack. I know you didn't mean it. You were just upset because I wouldn't tell you". He says "Okay, but do you forgive me"? I move from my seat next to him to his lap with me facing him. I say "Does this answer your question"? I pull him by his collar a smash my lips against his.

Our lips move in sync with each other. I put my arms around his neck. My hands start play with his hair while his arms snake around my waist, and his hands start totouch my but. I pull away smirking but we stay in the position we're in. He says "I'll take that as a yes". I laugh as he continues "So what did you need to tell me before...that incident happened".

I stop laughing and take a deep breath I say "Will you promise not to get mad at me"? He nod and I say while closing my eyes "Jack I'm pregnant". I open my eyes to see him staring at me. I start to get nervous, but then I see his mouth forming a smile. He says "We're having another baby"?! I nod and say "Yep. We're having another baby"!

He picks me up and spins me around while keeping me in the same position as I was before. I giggle and say "Jack! Jack, put me down"! He did what I told him to do, but then he kisses me and I happily kiss back. His hand moves to my bruised cheek and I wince. He immeadietly pulls away and say "I'm sorry Kim. I forgot". I shake my head and say "it's alright".

He says "I'm gonna get an ice pack for you". I nod as he goes into the kitchen. I hear a knock at the front door. When I open the front door I see the whole gang (Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Grace, Julie, and Kelsey). I say "Hey guys" and let them in the house. They all say "Hey Kim" and Jerry says "Where's Jack". I say "The kitchen".

Then Grace screams and we all cover our ears. Kelsey say "Grace! What the hell?! Why would you scream so fuckin' loud"?! After Kelsey yells at her Grace turns to me and says "Look at Kims' face". _Shit! I forgot to cover it up _I thought to myself. Everyone gasps and then Jack come sinto the room and say "I got the ice pa-" but cuts himself off.

He says "Hey guys. What are you doing here"? He said that a little nervous because if Grace and the girls found out he hit me they would go bizerk (?). When they're mad, THEY'RE MAD! Milton says "We came by to see if you guys wanted to get something to eat".

Julie says "We'll do that later. Kim what in the world happened to your face"? I try to think of something to say. Grace gasps and says "Did SOMEONE do this to you"?! My eyes go wide and I stutter "Uh-uh..ummmm". Kelsey screams "I WANT TO KNOW WHO DID IT! AND I WANT TO KNOW NOW"!

Jack hides behind the wall. I say to the boys "Hold them back" they do as I asked and I say "It was Jack"

**Cliffy...Dun dun dun! How are they gonna react stay tuned for more. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2 (Short Important AN at end)

**Hey so I am so so so so so so so so sooooooo sorry! Things got jammed and I couldn't update anything. I uploaded a new stories. For Kickin it . Check it out and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer : You all know the drill. So why should I type it ?! **

**?: Because it's the rule **

**Me: Yeah, Yeah, whatever. I don't own Kickin it nor will I ever...but in my dreams I will.**

**?: Enjoy. Oh and just a notice if anybody has hateful things to say...DON'T SAY THEM! :D**

**Me: Oh! And this is gonna be a short chapter. **

_Chapter 29: Grace's POV _

"It was Jack" as soon as she said those words I was furious. I tried to pounce on him, but Jerry held me back "JERRY?! LET ME DOWN I HAVE TO KILL JACK!" He tightens his grip as I keep struggling to get out of it. I see that Julie and Kelsey are having the same issue.

"Girls, calm down, it's not like he did it on purpose!" Kim said "Just calm down and we'll tell you what happened." I take many deep breaths while keeping my eyes closed. "Fine, but I want Kim, and only Kim, to tell the story" Julie says "Then Jack can say what he wants." She starts her story.

"Okay so Jack had gotten home from the dojo. I was sitting in my bed debating on telling he walked through the and layed down on the bed right next to me. We started to talk and I was gonna tell him, but I chickened out and basically kept saying that I'll tell him later. He started getting mad and..this..happened. I ignored him for an hour or two and decided to talk to him. Basically we worked things out. He didn't mean it. He wasn't thinking at the time."

"Is that true Jackass?" Kelsey says. He nods rapidly and the girls and I share a silent conversation. "Fine we believe you. But if ANYTHING like this happens again...let's just say..they're gonna have to put me in jail for attempted murder." I say. He nods completely scared.

The guys let us go and we all just hang out in the living room. "So how did you guys get past the paparazzi?" Kim asks. "Long story." we say in unison. She simply nods and I ask "So he's ok with it?" They both nod and Jack hugs her from behind. I smile to my self and think _'They really are a good couple'. _

We all sit down on the couch and Julie asks "What are you guys hoping for?" "I really want a boy this time, but I wouldn't mind if we had another girl." says Kim. "Well since we can't get past paparazzi, why don't we just eat something her?" Milon asks. We all nod and head to the kitchen.

"How about we make Pizza, French fries, hot dogs, and milk shakes and when we're done, we could make ice cream sundaes." Everyone nods and we get the ingredients.

We all start to make our pizza's but someone flings flour at me. I turn around to see Kelsey grining. I smile evily "Oh you think this is funny. What about this?" I say and I take some sauce and spill it on her shirt. She gasps and throws a handful of flour on my face. It turned into a fool on food fight. When it was all over all of us were covered in some type od food.

That's how the rest of day was spent. Us adults, acting like little kids having fun with food.

** IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE**

**I know a really short chapter, but I have bad news. :( I am putting this story on a hiatus. Not for long. Only until My two stories 'Switching Bodies' and 'Get your head in the game' are finished. **

**Again I'm sorry, but I'll be back soon.**


End file.
